The Little, Empty Room
by Shishi-ya-no-Shyuu
Summary: Just a short, slightly insane, slightly strange fic of a dream I had not too long ago... I must be insane... (rated for minimal swearing) R+R


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Do I really need to explain it to you? .Good people.  
  
Everyone sits in an empty, windowless room in the middle of nowhere.  
  
Ali: I hate Koenma. *gets an axe and desperately tries to chop a hole in the wall*  
  
Everyone else: O_O  
  
Kurama: Do you even know whats outside?  
  
Ali: Do you think I care that if as soon as I break down this wall that millions of man eating turtles with party hats come and bite our heads off??  
  
Everyone else: O_o  
  
Kurama: As I was saying. Lets knock the wall down.  
  
Soon enough everyone is using some odd tool to break the wall down. Ali pauses to watch Kuwa beat the wall down with a herring, only to notice that its making a gut mark on the wall instead of a hole.  
  
Ali: Where did you get the herring?!?!  
  
Kuwa: *stares* Its mine I tell you mine!!! *runs an hides in the corner of the room, holding the herring as if he were holding it hostage*  
  
Ali: Its food dammit! There is absolutely nothing in this room! Remember in the beginning sentence?! E-M-P-T-Y R-O-O-M!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: Then where'd YOU get that axe. Wait a minute. Isnt that Bui's axe?!?!  
  
Ali: *runs up and covers Hieis mouth* Don't tell... o_o  
  
Touya: Wait. If this is an empty, windowless room, then wheres that light coming from?  
  
Everyone else: *looks up* A skylight. -.-;;  
  
Random person: Turkeys are coming to kill us all!!!! *disappears into thin air*  
  
Ali: Im sorry, did I say hate? I meant loathe. *looks at Kuwa who is still lost in insanity with his herring in the corner of the room* . o_o .*grabs a rope that's conveniently hanging next to her and tugs* *3 billion paperclips fall on him* *laughs manically*  
  
Kurama: Was that necessary?  
  
Ali: *in a strange Chinese accent* A life bound by logic is boring. In other words.. yes it was, now shut up. *grabs the mallet-of-stupidity and swats Kurama*  
  
Kurama: *is now trying to break down the wall with Hieis sword, which breaks* That was a pathetic lobster. *grabs a plank and that eventually breaks too* Stupid 15th century tree bark.  
  
Yuusuke: He dissed tree bark. Shit.  
  
Ali: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyone else want a piece of me???  
  
Hiei: *glares at Ali* *grabs his sword. er. handle and attempts to hit her*  
  
Ali: -.-;; Wow. handle. scary. *sends a man eating turtle with a purple party hat after him*  
  
Suzuki: *has unfortunately met his doom by a trick mirror that contorts the face of whoever is stupid enough to look at it*  
  
Ali: What a numb nut. *sends the body off in a wheelbarrow* *turns back and watches Kurama slice the wall in two with a giant toothbrush* O_O He's screwed up I swear. wait. no that cant be right because Im the one that had him bust down the wall with a giant toothbrush that somehow manifested out of nowhere.  
  
Hiei: *is up in the rafters still trying to escape the pursuing man eating turtle that is now wearing rocket powered rollerskates*  
  
Touya: Um. guys?  
  
Everyone else: *completely ignores him*  
  
Kuwa: *is having a tea party with his beloved herring*  
  
Ali: I feel sorry for the herring.  
  
Kurama: *is in the opposite corner of the room, mumbling about pink bunnies and santa claus*  
  
Ali: *blink* *blink* Could it be possible that I hit him too hard? *pretends to think* .Nah  
  
Touya: People!!! Wheres the room going????  
  
Everyone else: *looks surprised as the room begins to slid downhill, on its side* *screams*  
  
Ali: Smart boy! I was wondering where my stash of marbles went. Convenient that they happened to be under the room. On a hill. In the middle of nowhere of which could have endless possibilities as to how we die. Hang on. wasn't there a hole in the wall now?  
  
Kurama: Check section A paragraph 26 ½ .  
  
Ali: *grabs a TV control and presses the mute button, which mutes Kuramas blabber* ^^  
  
Touya: You know this place is still going donw hill and if you actually bothered to look outside, youd notice that we're heading straight for what looks like um. *blinks* a very very bright, very annoying, Suzuki-ish colored place?  
  
Everyone else: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *RAINBOW LAND!!!!!!  
  
*Rainbow Land: A scary, rainbow fested world with trolls, pink bunnies, killer turkeys, man eating turtles with party hats, flying toilet brushes, and giant buff purple and green dinosaurs with a hockey masks and a chainsaws frolic.  
  
Hiei: *has somehow eaten the turtle before it ate him*  
  
Kuwa: *hasn't even noticed and is now playing house with the herring and the paperclips*  
  
Touya: *has already escaped and is now watching the room slide downhill* -.-  
  
Yuusuke: Kuwabara's gone insane, Kurama is mumbling nonsense about nonsense, Hiei is having indigestion from the turtle he ate and Touya's escaped with his life and sanity in tact. Are we gonna die?  
  
Ali: *pats Yuusuke on the back* Yes, my friend, we are.  
  
*BOOM*  
~Authors note: Yea yea I know, its pointless and has no plot or meaning whatsoever. But hey, if I get reviews, yay, if I don't get reviews, screw it. ~_~ 


End file.
